


Trial of Love

by Chakahlah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/pseuds/Chakahlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes off at Draco in the Great Hall in front of the whole school. What is it that has made him act this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial of Love

TRIAL OF LOVE

 

 

“Draco Lucien Severin Malfoy the third! What the fuck did you do to me? How the fuck did you do it to me? Give me a reason, give me just one gods-be-damned reason why I shouldn’t hex you where you sit!”

 

Draco sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast when a wand tip had been shoved into his face and the screaming had started. “Potter, I have no idea what you are talking about!”

 

“No idea! You have no idea! How the fuck do you think I feel! I didn’t even know that it was damn possible! Don’t forget I was raised by muggles – Come on say it with me. Mmmuuuuuggggglllleeeesss. How the hell am I supposed to handle it you narrow-minded, thin dicked bottle blonde!”

 

The doors of the Great Hall were slammed open. “Minerva! Weasley! Granger! Do not dare use magic on him, it could put him in St Mungo’s for the rest of the year! Mr Potter, if you don’t calm down, you will put yourself there. You didn’t even eat before running out of the hospital wing!”

 

The Slytherins all shook off their shock. “Really, Potter? Want some eggs?” Vincent Crabbe thrust a plate of runny scrambled eggs under Harry’s nose. No one had ever seen anyone change colour from red to green so fast. Harry ran from the Hall, hands covering his mouth.

 

Poppy looked from the head table, to Draco, to the doors Harry just left through, then back to the head table. “Well, that went well. He came to see me earlier this morning feeling a bit under the weather. As you can see, he didn’t react all that well to the problem he ha …”

 

“POOOPPPPYY!!!!” The scream made everyone jump, as did a terrified and hyperventilating Harry with blood on his hands. Hang on … Blood? Poppy blinked then swore, racing to his side, as did a worried Draco.

 

“I think I may need St Mungo’s after all Poppy.” He panted shallowly for air.

 

“Calm down, Harry! You need to calm down. If you don’t you will do irreparable damage.” Harry continued to hyperventilate. “Draco, if we don’t get him to calm down he’ll never forgive himself.”

 

When anyone went anywhere near him, Harry started shaking. Eventually Madam Pophrey snapped. “Mr Potter. If you do not calm down right this second, you will loose one if not both of the twins you are carrying!”

 

Everyone, Harry included, stopped moving. You could hear a pin drop in the great hall. No one breathed, but Harry’s shaking got worse. Jaws had to be scrapped off the floor when Draco Malfoy – resident Death Eater wannabe – wrapped his arms around the raven-haired youth and started rocking with him, singing softly.

 

It seems like yesterday when I said I do  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one  
Take a look inside me and watch my heart strings come undone  
  
I know I promised you forever  
Is there no stronger word I can use  
To reassure you in the storm  
Thats raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide  
  
Can you see me  
Here I am (Here I am)  
I need you like I needed you then  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart and still find  
You're my safest place to hide  
  
You see colors no one else can see  
And every breath you hear a symphony  
You understand me like nobody can  
I feel my soul unfolding  
Like a flower blooming  
When this whole world gets too crazy  
And there's nowhere left to run  
I know you give me sanctuary  
[ Backstreet Boys Lyrics are found on www.songlyrics.com ]   
You're the only truth I know  
You're the road back home  
  
Can you see me  
Here I am (Here I am)  
Standing here where I've always been  
And when words are not enough  
I climb inside your heart and still find  
You're my safest place to hide  
My safest place to hide  
  
I know I promised you forever  
There's no stronger word I can use  
To reassure you when the storm  
Is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide  
  
Can you see me  
Here I am (Here I am)  
Standing here where I've always been  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart and still find  
Yeah, yeah  
You're my safest place to hide  
Oh yeah  
You're my safest place to hide

 

By the time Draco was finished the song, Harry had calmed considerably and was snuggled into his chest.  “Now Love, why don’t you explain to me what got you so upset?”

 

Harry murmured something into Draco’s chest that made him chuckle softly.

 

“I understand, my sweet. I thought we were covered with neither of us taking the pregnancy potion. It seems that I have a special person with me.”

 

Harry murmured soothing else. Draco lost his smile and made him look at him. “No Harry. You are not a freak. You are special. Do you think that I – a Malfoy – would be sitting on the floor, cradling some, as well as singing to them – not to mention getting my robes dirty and wrinkled if said someone was a freak?” he lovingly ran a finger down Harry’s cheek, following the tear tacks he found.

 

“You are a wonderful person, Harry and now you are doubly special because you are carrying my precious children. I was planning on doing this later, and not in the Great Hall, but if I don’t do this now and make an honest man out of you, then y mother will make sure that she removes any other chance we have of having children.” Draco took a deep breath and pulled out a silver and gold box. “Will you let me make you mine for all the world to see?”

 

Harry blinked and looked at the Malfoy engagement rings, then back at the blonde. “Y-you’re not mad at me?”

 

Draco shook his head. “No Harry. I want to marry you. You are pregnant with my children. I cannot be angry with you for that because it was not only you who created them. I was serious before when I told you I was planning on asking you to be mine before I discovered you were with child.” He chuckled. “Just ask Father. I’ve been driving him crazy for the past week and a half.”

 

Harry beamed at him and hugged him tight before drawing him into a deep kiss. After several minutes, they separated gasping for breath.

 

“I-I think I’ll take that as a ye,” Draco panted. Harry kissed him again. Lucius walked into the now silent Hall and laughed when he saw his son.

 

“I guess you asked him then,” Lucius chuckled.

 

“Father! How’d you feel about Grandchildren?”

 

“I’d like one or two one day - Just don’t ask me to baby sit.

 

Harry laughed. “That’s good. You’ve two on the way!” One … Two… and … there he goes!

 

Lucius blink twice before fainting. Severus chuckled slightly. Looks like today was going to be full of the unexpected.


End file.
